The Good Girl
by Ninazadzia
Summary: Peter/Tris. I despise Tris Prior with a burning passion. And for some reason, that makes me want her even more. T for sex. 10 drabbles, 10 days.
1. Chapter 1

**The Good Girl**

By Ninazadzia

_I got my eyes on you_

_You're everything that I see_

_I want your high love and emotion endlessly_

_I can't get over you_

_You left your mark on me_

_I want your high love and emotion endlessly_

_Cause you're a good girl and you know it_

_You act so different around me_

_Cause you're a good girl and you know it_

_I know exactly who you could be_

~Hold On, We're Going Home by **Drake**

My hatred for the Stiff exists for three reasons.

First, her ranking is higher than mine, and the reason for that is fucking ridiculous. Anyone with eyes and a brain can figure out that her and Four (the prick that he is) have been fucking since day one. If that's not favoritism, then I don't know what is. It's bullshit, especially since I can see _right _through it. It's like she's cast some fucking spell over Four, and now he's all over her. But it's clear that she doesn't really give a _shit_ about him. I hate the bastard almost as much as I hate her, but you can't help but pity him, at least a little. He's being used so badly.

That's reason number two; she's fake as fuck. She has this whole "look-at-me-I'm-skinny-and-innocent-and-I'm-from-Abnegation!" thing going for her, and it looks like _everyone_ is buying into it. If you're going to be despicable, be fucking upfront about it.

Reason number three—

(This is mostly because she's a dead ringer for Aimee, my ex-Candor girlfriend),

She's not particularly desirable. She's a damn twig and her eyes are way too big. But there's something about her that I find (God, I hate to admit this) sickeningly attractive.

I hate it. I hate that I just want to grab her and fuck her against a wall every time she walks into a room.

I despise Tris Prior with a _burning passion._ And, for some reason, that makes me want her even more.

XXX

**A/N: Ye be warned—Peter is going to swear a **_**lot **_**in this fic.**

**This series will have 10 drabbles, in between 100 and 400 words. I'll update once a day.**

**I love you for reading this.**

**xx Nina**

**PS. The fic title is meant to be ironic :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so to clarify—

Aimee was technically never my "girlfriend." She was my neighbor, and our parents were buds (at least before my dad became an alcoholic), so yeah, we spent a lot of time together. Even _after_ our families stopped associating with one another (probably because my dad at that point was the most unpleasant person in Candor), I was still sweet on Aimee.

God, it's so fucking stupid. So we hooked up a few times, and we even went all of the way once—big deal. I was an idiot to think that _that _was love, and that _she _would follow me to Dauntless.

She picked Amity, _obviously._ And it's a damn good thing she did; she probably would've died jumping out of her first train.


	3. Chapter 3

Aimee and Stiff have much more in common than their looks. For starters, they're both fake bitches.

Candor-borns _never _transfer to Amity. It's unheard of. The same thing goes with Dauntless and Abnegation; that's not a jump that any decent human being makes. (I mean, that's not to say that I think I'm particularly decent—but at least I'm upfront about who I am).

No, the worst part about Aimee wasn't the transfer, though. It was the sweet nothings she would whisper in my ear. It was all of the _lies_ she would feed me, telling me that I was a better person that I believed I was, that I could be brave, and kind, and strong. That she saw something in me.

Complete bullshit, as I've now figured out.

You can say that I'm still a little bitter.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: R&R please :P**

Anger and desire is a pretty fucking strange combination. It's also how I feel about the Stiff, at least ninety percent of the time.

When she comes out ranked above _me,_ at the initiation ceremony—well, "angry" doesn't quite cover it. And neither does "infuriated."

Now, murderous, _that's _a pretty accurate word.

If I could, I'd walk over _there,_ at that table where she's sitting, with that bitch Christina and that smart-ass from Erudite. I grab her by the neck. I'd tighten my grip, and I'd hold her windpipe hard enough, long enough, to a point where her lips would turn blue, and her eyes would water. I'd bring her _just _to the brink of death.

And I know what would happen next; I'd look her in the eye. I wouldn't see Aimee, and I wouldn't see a Stiff. I'd see _her, _the girl that slept her way to the top, the pretend good-girl _liar. _

The one person in our initiation group that's as despicable as I am.

But I can't do that. No, that wouldn't be smart. I know what I'll do instead. I'll wait until after the ceremony, once everyone's getting ready for sleep.

A smile plays on my lips. If I'm right about the Stiff (and I _know _that I am), then I should be one lucky bastard tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

"God, Peter!"

I ignore her squirming and scrambling. She's out of the room before the other initiates wake up, shouting and yelling. No one's awake, and no one will be for a few more hours—not until the simulation starts.

I hear the fear in her voice. "Think I'm taking you to the chasm again, huh?" I ask.

"I swear to God, I'll kill you, I'll _kill _you—"

I set her down. She throws a punch at me, but I grab her fist. I grab her other hand before she can make another move.

"I'm not going to kill you, Stiff."

"Don't call me that."

"You're right, I shouldn't. It doesn't fit you at all."

She seethes. "Let me go."

"No."

"If you're not going to hurt me, what the hell do you think you're playing at?"

"I'm outing you for who you really are," I say, smirking.

She stares at me. _"What?"_

"You slept your way through the ranks, didn't you? That's why you're not factionless—because you and Four have been fuck buddies since day one."

_"What?"_ She squirms in my grasp. "You're ridiculous, Peter!"

I clutch on, tighter. "C'mon, some skinny twig from Abnegation couldn't be ranked first—"

"I've never slept with Four!" she exclaims.

"Bullshit. That's fucking bullshit—"

"Go ahead, asshole, look me in the eye!" Her face flushes a bright red. "You're from Candor, you can tell when I'm lying!"

I pause, reading her expression. I see anger, and I see hatred. But I don't see any deception.

_Well, fuck._

I let go of her without meaning to. She starts to run away, but I grab her at just the last second, pulling her in—

I kiss her, greedily and roughly. I enjoy it for all of a moment, when she's still surprised (_shocked _is probably the right word), before she punches me square across the face.

I pull away, rubbing my cheek. She stares at me in disbelief.

No, she's _really _never slept with Four.

"Wow, you really _are_ a prude bitch, aren't you?"

"Fuck you."

She storms away. And I let her.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't want to spell it out, but I'm going too—

Yeah, I thought she was putting on a good girl act. I thought that status-sex wasn't beneath her. I thought she'd recognize that we were one in the same. I mean, I stabbed out Edward's eye to secure my rank, for Christ's sake. We were carbon copies of one another, as far as I was concerned.

I hate being wrong. But the only thing that I hate more than that is not getting what I want.

I join the Erudite, and it's not because I really agree with Matthews' cause—it's because I don't have anywhere else to go. I _belong _on that side, I just know, because there's no one in Erudite that hates me just yet.

Weeks pass. And when the Stiff turns herself in (under Jeanine's coercion), I know what I have to do.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm not the good guy.

That would always be Tobias, and I know that. He was fucking selfless and brave and quick witted, the whole thing. But what does it matter? According to the Stiff, he's dead. Him and her parents and Will, who she even had to kill herself. At least, that's all she blubbers about in that cell of hers, as she waits for her execution. What better way to escape her grief and guilt, then to sacrifice herself? She's looking fucking _forward _to it.

She doesn't _really _want to die. I know that. But she sure as hell thinks she does.

I'm not Tobias. But I'm going to be the good guy, at least for once.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, FF was being a bitch these last two days. If you haven't read Insurgent yet, don't worry—Tobias' death is completely AU. Artistic liberty whoaaaa.**

**PS. Please review xx**


	8. Chapter 8

So, I save her life. And what does she do? She _stares at me,_ (hell, _"gawks"_ is probably more appropriate), like she can't process that I did something good.

"What?" I snap. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"How'd you do it?" she asks.

"It wasn't that hard. I dyed the paralytic serum purple and switched it out with the death serum. Replaced the wire that was supposed to read your heartbeat with a dead one. The bit with the heart monitor was harder; I had to get some Erudite help with a remote and stuff—you wouldn't understand it if I explained it to you."

"_Why _did you do it?" she exclaims. "You _want _me dead. You were willing to do it yourself! What changed?"

I know what I can say—I can say that I didn't want to be in her debt, after she saved me at Amity headquarters. I could act like I refused to owe anything to anyone, _especially _a Stiff like her.

Oh, but who was I kidding? That was only half the truth.

I laugh. "God, the only reason I ever wanted you dead was because I thought you were fucking for a high rank. That and I _hated _that I was attracted to you. What, you think I pulled away your towel for no reason? You think I kiss people that I don't want?"

"Don't lie to me, Peter."

"I saved your life because I _still_ want you," I breathe, right into her ear. "And I always get what I want. Even if it means I have to be a decent person every once in a while."


	9. Chapter 9

We go back to the Abnegation sector, and meet up with everyone else. It's funny how everyone there is wracked with grief over Tobias, considering how few of them actually knew him.

Oh, I know it'll take Tris a while to get over it. The girl is grieving. So I keep telling myself that; I don't hold my breath and wait for her to jump into bed with me. I'm starting to accept that she probably never will. Slowly, of course, but the idea is working its way through me.

That is, until she grabs my arm one night.

It's after dinner. She's stopped me, just in front of the doors to the dorms we're staying in.

"Just because you saved my life doesn't mean that I owe you anything," she says. "Especially not sex."

"Yeah, Stiff, I get it. It's a lost cause."

"I was in love with Tobias, and he _just _died."

"I know. Trust me, there's plenty of pussy around here that I can distract myself with." She turns bright red. "Sorry, was that offensive?" I sneer.

"Very."

"Good."

"Why do you insist on being such a perpetual asshole?" she seethes. "Or is that just your nature?"

"I'm sorry, but was I an asshole when I saved your life?" She stares back at me. "Didn't think so."

I stare at her for a long, hard minute. And then, without any warning, she leans in and kisses me.

The shock registers fairly quickly. I kiss her back, with all of the greed that I'd felt all of those weeks ago, wanting _nothing _less than all of her. Because as much as I _hate _my lust for her, it's impossible to deny.

This girl is consuming me. I can't help it, and I can't control it—all I can do is give in and crush my lips against hers. And, when she returns that same longing, that same greed, I know. I know that this isn't "owed." She wants this as much as I do.

In the back of my head, I know why she's doing this. Grief. Distraction. Etcetera.

But I really don't care.

**A/N: This was so so so so so so fun to write.**

**Let me know in the reviews if you guys want me to write a Divergent high school AU. I'm seriously nursing the idea.**

**(It would probs be Four/Tris)**


	10. Chapter 10

"To be perfectly honest," she says afterwards, "that was really good."

"Yeah, well. Hate sex is typically good."

We lie in bed together, our bodies tangled in sheets. She rolls onto her side, and looks me in the eye. "You don't actually hate me, do you?"

I shrug. "Probably not. But certain things, definitely."

"Like what?"

"Like how you can't admit that, deep down, you've got toxic desires just like the rest of us."

She laughs darkly, motioning from me to her. "But I just admitted it, didn't I?" She looks at me, and raises a brow. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Tris—"

"You don't need me to spell it out for you, do you?"

"What—you've been attracted to me this entire time, too?"

"No," she says, her mouth in a tight line. "Only after you kissed me. Before that, I'd never looked at you in that way."

"Well," I breathe against her lips. "Then I guess I should keep kissing you."

"Please."

_Oh yeah, _I think as she presses her lips against mine, _we're exactly alike._

She's no good girl.

**~The End~**

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I'm so lucky to have such amazing readers :D**

**A lot of you have been saying that you want to see some Four/Tris from me, so I decided to write a high school AU about the two of them. The title is **_**Good Vibrations**_**—check it out if you want to!**

**I love you guys.**

**xx Nina**


End file.
